


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 7 EP3 "Mission Start"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), SHERA Season 6, Shera season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 15





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 7 EP3 "Mission Start"

SHE-RA season 7  
“EP 3”  
“Mission Start”

After dinner, the two groups set off on their different ways. Group one comprised of Hordak, Scorpia, Seahawk set off south towards snake mountain to find the researcher who could produce a cure for Adora Anastasia had told them about. At the same time Group 2 comprised of Anastasia, Glimmer, Catra, Bow and Melog headed west. Catra was unsure what they were really doing as Anastasia was very vague about their mission during dinner, she highly doubted they were finding allies.

“So, what are we really doing?” Cara asked as they walked through the woods.

“Whatever do you mean” Anastasia asked sweetly wearing a snow-white long dress. 

“You think one of us is a traitor and poisoned Adora, why would we be going on this mission?” Glimmer asked.

“Well I think one of you is a traitor out of Bow, Catra, Entrapta or Melog and to answer your question I thought it would be clear so I can keep an eye on them” Anastasia said. 

“Wait you don’t suspect Glimmer?” Entrapta asked.

“No because Adam was looking for her once he heard you guys came through the portal, he needed her bloodline to get the scepter” Anastasia answered.

“My bloodline?” Glimmer asked.

“If she was the traitor Adam would already have his prize” Anastasia continued.

“Your goanna ignore her question” Catra said.

“I have no idea what your talking about Kitty cat” Anastasia said. 

Bow held in a chuckle as Catra shouted “DON’T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!”

“Meow” Anastasia said with a smirk smiling not looking at her. Before Catra scratched the back of Anastasia’s head Catra fell through a small circle of ice. 

“What did you do too Catra!” Bow gasped.

“She’s fine” Anastasia said snapping her finger and a patch of snow appeared with Catra crawling out of it. “Now this should be far enough to make the jump” Anastasia said turning around. 

“Jump where?” Entrapta asked as Bow and Glimmer helped an incredibly angry Catra up. Circles of ice appeared under everyone’s feet as they all fell through them.

“Where are we?” Glimmer asked looking around a golden crystal ground under her feet and a machine console in the middle of the room.

“We are back in the castle” Anastasia announced as two soldiers poked their heads in the doorway to check what all the noise was. “You may go tell sweet King Adam that he has some uninvited guests, but we won’t be staying long” Anastasia said holding out her hand while a giant shard of ice blocked the soldiers from getting in. 

“The portal room to be accurate” Anastasia said.

“The portal room why are we here?” Bow asked. 

“Because we are leaving Eternia and it’s the only way out” Anastasia said pushing some buttons on the console. 

“Wait we can’t leave!!!! Adora’s here!” Catra said.

“And she will be here when we return” Anastasia said as a green portal appeared In front of them one like they saw when they first arrived. 

“I’m not going anywhere” Catra began to say as a giant snowman picked her up and ate her. The snow man walked past Bow who had his mouth wide open as it walked through the portal. “Hurry the rest of you or Ill make more” Anastasia said with a smile.

……………………………………….

“You will have to be faster than that” Mara said as dodged another of Leyla’s attacks and Adora’s follow up attacks. 

“Why you” Leyla was about to say as Mara grabbed Adora threw her into Leyla. Chloe used her purple bubble shielding the two SHE-RA’s.

“Well it was nice of you to protect them but in doing so you left yourself open” Mara said from behind Chloe. Before Chloe even had time to react Mara grabbed her and ripped her staff away. Chloe was then thrown into the cage with her picture on its Mara slamming the door shut behind Chloe. “One down two to go” Mara said as Chloe’s Bubble faded from Leyla and Adora.

“She’s good” Leyla said.

“Or you guys are too predictable” Mara said with a sigh. 

Adora changed her sword into a spear and threw it at Mara. Mara ducked just as Leyla had to dodge the spear behind Mara. 

“Watch it!” Leyla yelled.

“Sorry” Adora said.

Mara ran up and went to strike Adora with her sword as Adora ducked and kicked her in the chest pushing her towards her cage. Adora summoned her sword and clashed with Mara pushing her back further. Mara blocked and parried Adora’s attacks, but they were so strong and powerful she was being pushed back by Adora’s superior strength and speed. Mara did have the superior technique which she noted as the only reason she was not completely overpowered but the longer this fight takes the better chance Adora would win. Mara quickly used her foot work to trip Adora slightly and elbowing her in the back pushing her to the ground as Leyla jumped in.

“Getting scarred” Leyla chided as she was slicing her daggers at Mara who was dodging the blows as Mara side stepped so her back would not be to the cage and backing up moving away from it letting Layla swing away at her. 

“Not yet, those daggers would paralyze me if you managed to cut me” Mara said still dodging Leyla’s attacks. “Still no matter how dangerous you are it means nothing if you can’t hit me” Mara said who put up her hand for a time stop. 

“Too slow!” Layla yelled as she appeared behind Mara. Layla’s hand felt something yank her wrists pulling her away from Mara. 

“I don’t think so” Mara said her sword had transformed into a rope rapping around Layla’s wrists swinging the SHE-RA her over her head. Mara saw Adora coming at her with Layla’s cage behind her back. Mara quickly swung Leyla in to Adora knocking Adora back to the ground before throwing Leyla in the cage slamming the door shut. 

“I guess we are getting the one on one after” Adora said getting up.

“Doubtful” Mara said with a smile.

“What?” Adora said as her right arm went numb causing her to lose her grip on her sword. Adora then saw it, she had a small cut on her right arm which must have been from one of Leyla’s daggers from when Mara crashed the SHE-RA of Beauty into her.

“Its over” Mara said walking over to Adora after her sword transformed back.

“Not yet” Adora said as her golden aura became more vivid as she picked up her sword with her right hand.

“That’s impossible” Leyla said from her cage. 

“Not for Adora” Mara said with a smile. “However, she’s not there yet” Mara finished as Adora stood up.

“We will see about that” Adora said giving Mara a smile of her own. 

……………………

Catra and her group wound up in the same lab with that Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta was sucked through the portal to begin with. The statue of a King in the center of the room and repaired consoles lined the walls. 

“I thought you said we were looking for allies?” Bow asked as Catra was spit out of the snowman which melted to a puddle of water.

“We are, I figured we get the most important one first” Anastasia said. Just when Catra was going to ask a follow up question she heard noise from behind a console.

“What was that?” Anastasia asked narrowing her eyes as she summoned a giant spear of ice aimed at the area.

“Wait!” Entrapta yelled running over as Emily came out from behind the consoles.

“That’s your robot?” Anastasia asked as the pear of ice disappeared. 

“Yes, we had her be a lookout when we went to save our friends” Bow said. 

“Oh, well did it see anything” Anastasia said. 

“No” Entrapta said after Emily beeped at her. 

“Well leave it here just incase we have followers come through the portal we can get advance warning, Bow you came in a ship correct, where is it?” Anastasia asked.

“Yea its outside of a cavern leading into the city just a little east of us” Bow explained.

“Perfect we must prepare it for a trip to the planet Zios” Anastasia said as she sank into a small circle of ice. After a moment, her head popped out of the ice “Found it” as Catra, Bow, Melog, Entrapta and Glimmer fell though Ice below them.

“Welcome back” Darla voice echoed through the ship. 

“Darla, we need to find a planet named Zios” Bow said. 

“Planet found should I plot a course Captain Bow” Darla asked.

“No thank you” Anastasia said. 

“What do you mean?” Bow asked. 

“Have our ship set course for Etheria please” Anastasia said. 

“What about Zios?” Glimmer asked.

“Ill explain later our ally that we must find is on Etheria” Anastisa said.


End file.
